CHOP is initiating a major process improvement program, driven by a vision that seeks to turn each 'encounter" into data that feeds an analytic process. To support this, CHOP will conduct a concurrent enterprise-wide review of its information infrastructure across clinical care, research education and patient family services. This review will focus on how CHOP's systems can work in an integrated fashion for the end user, how the tools can collect meaningful data for clinical, operational and research analysis and how decision support tools can be utilized in a real time manner to enhance process and outcome. To realize this vision requires providing an array of decision-support tools across the CHOP enterprise, something that can only be achieved by combining the thought leadership of the clinical staff, researchers, customer community and information management staff. Successful development of decision-support tools and deployment of data rich information systems is dependent on an institutional commitment to addressing informatics standards including issues around common clinical rules, security, language/terminology, and data dictionaries. The process improvement program has motivated CHOP's institutional leaders to consider the Integrated Advanced Information Management Systems (IAIMS) program as a means to expand the initiative enterprise-wide. The aims of CHOP's Planning Grant are to: 1) Establish an organizational structure for IAIMS that facilitates ongoing activities and provides an environment for enterprise-wide decision-making; 2) Develop an enterprise-wide vision for the integration of decision support and teal-time access to medical knowledge, information and literature into clinical care, research, education, information resources, and patient and family services; 3) Conduct an enterprise-wide assessment and gap-analysis of CHOP's technological infrastructure across the institution and determine the best way to leverage existing technology to promote best practices and improve quality and patient safety. 4) Develop a plan to enhance the dissemination and use of electronic information resources and coordinate with other information resource initiatives. CHOP further expects to complete a successful RIMS Implementation (Phase II) Grant as a result of a comprehensive IAIMS planning process.